


Breathe the Rain

by absentminded_artist



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Rain, rainy day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absentminded_artist/pseuds/absentminded_artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rainy day on campus and everyone is feeling the effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Heart is Written on the Glass

**Hello Hello Hello.**

**This is was first Star Trek fanfic.**

**But first: Disclaimers, then onwards to the story! Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer:**   _ **I do not own anything except the plot and any additional characters that don't exist outside my head. This includes the unfortunate fact that I don't own Spock. :( And though some may claim that the TOS creators DO own him, I believe a logical (te-he) argument can be made for his belonging to Uhura.**_

**Anyways, there it is. No one sue me, I am merely here to amuse myself and hopefully entertain you. (and I don't want to pack for college.) :)**

**Well I'm off. ENJOY!**

* * *

 

UHURA:

I stare out my dorm window.

The rain slaps hard against the glass.

Streaking my window pane.

It has been raining for hours now, and the campus is still.

Lazily, I draw a heart in the fog on the glass.

It's corny, but I'm the only one in the room so I don't much care.

Suddenly a movement on the other side of the lawn catches my eye.

There is a man walking across the campus.

His hands are clasped behind his back, the way they always are.

But his head is not bent, the way it usually is.

He has his face turned skyward, soaking in the the late afternoon rain.

I duck my head, even though there is no way he could see me.

I am on the third floor.

I watch him now.

As I watch, a familiar longing feels my chest.

I want to reach out and run my fingers along his rain soaked cheek.

I want to kiss his mouth, sweet with rain.

I want to know what it is that compels him to walk alone in the rain.

What it is about it that makes him more free.

I want to walk  _with_  him in the rain.

I want . . .

But it is irrelevant.

The gap between us is to large, we could not cross it if we tried.

Not here.

Not now.

I look back out the rain streaked window.

But he is gone.

* * *

 

**Well there it is, the first chapter of semi-poetic Uhura-ness.**

**Tell me how you like it, or tell me that it sucks, your choice.**

**Feedback is always appreciated. There are more chapters, so check back soon!**


	2. And Yet She Dances In The Rain

**Hello wonderful people. I am back. Here is some Spock for you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer :** **Not mine not mine not mine. I just have no life and an overactive nerdy imagination.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

 

SPOCK:

I stroll lazily across campus.

For once, I have nowhere to be, an no one to meet with.

The rain beats down on my face and shoulders.

Soaking into my clothing, and plastering my cropped hair to my forehead.

Anyone who saw me walking in the rain would find it odd,

My home is a place of dry sands and intense heat.

And it is illogical for any living being to willingly place themselves in a situation of apparent discomfort.

And yet. . .

Strangely, I do not mind the rain.

There is something liberating about it.

With no one around, I am able to be 'free'

All the other staff and students have taken refuge inside one or other of the school buildings.

Gratefully, I bask in the silence.

There are no curious eyes around to scrutinize me.

No one else would be out walking in this weather.

_Almost_ no one...

My mind wanders to another rainy day.

I am standing under an archway, watching a student dance in the rain.

She seems so free in it.

With her face turned skyward, arms out,

Spinning.

Twirling.

Dancing through storm.

Her home is dry and arid as well,

And yet she too loves the rain.

Another thing we seem to have in common.

Almost subconsciously, I tilt my face skyward at her memory,

I would not mind _her_ company.

She attends my classes and lectures, and is one of the few people who I feel at ease around.

I have noticed the change in my behavior when I am around her,

And though it is illogical,

I am powerless to stop it.

Something about her forces me to open up,

To make me _feel_ , and not just think.

Something about her also makes me _want..._

She knows that I am different and yet...

Not the freak of nature that some of the others consider me to be.

No, I would not mind her company at all.

My mind begins to wander again, an unfortunate habit I will have to learn to control.

I wonder what it would feel like to walk _with_ her in the rain.

To reach out an slip his hand into hers,

To sit under that arch and feel her lean against my shoulder,

To. . .

I quickly push all such illogical thoughts from my mind.

Such conduct would not only be inappropriate, but impossible.

We are to different, despite our similarities. . .

. . .and there are rules.

Realizing I have wandered to lawn outside her dorm,

I mentally reprimand myself, and turn to walk away.

We could not be together.

Not Here.

Not Now.

Illogically I look over my shoulder, and up to a third floor window.

For a moment, I think I see a figure there,

I brush the thought away,

And walk on.

* * *

 

**And that is the second chapter. Reviews are always loved.**

**Insert witty adieu here.**

**  
** ****


	3. Falling Water Sucks Ass

**Here comes another chapter! Prepare for snarkyness of the promiscuous green variety. :)**

**Standard Disclaim er: I own nothing but my cat.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 

GAILA:

It is raining.

Again.

For the third time this week.

Damn.

I am stuck inside the library by the downpour.

My least favorite place to be,

Even on the best of days.

My dorm is not far away,

I can see it from where I sit at the window.

If I ran, I could make it in under a minute.

But going outside would mean getting soaked,

Something I like even less than the library.

So I sit.

And watch the rain.

Uhg.

What would my roommate be doing now.

She is probably at some window,

Watching the rain.

That is,

If she isn't out in it.

I swear,

I love the gal,

But her affection for falling water is completely unnatural.

I have told her so many times, but she just laughs at me,

And then goes back to whatever she was doing

Most likely studying.

She stays inside and studies on perfectly good days,

And yet she goes outside when it is raining buckets.

As I said,

I love her,

But she's weird.

I look out the window again,

Seeing if I can spot her.

I can't.

She's probably inside,

I do see  _someone_  though. . .

I watch as the person gets closer.

It is a man.

Walking with his hand clasped behind his back,

Face tilted up into the rain.

_Weird._

I recognize him as my roommate's favorite teacher.

I've never had one of his classes,

But I hear he's tough as nails.

Figures she would like him.

She's weird like that.

I'll admit he's handsome,

In a weird, alien sort of way.

But I couldn't like him.

Not in the way that it's obvious  _she_  does.

If you ask her about it,

She'll flat out deny it,

And say that she admires his mind,

And that he is a friend.

But he actually smiles around her.

Something he never does,

Around anyone else.

And I've seen him say more words to her in one conversation,

Than he otherwise would in an entire day.

Still,

It figures she would be friends with a  _teacher._

Even if he is young,

And handsome,

And entirely yummy when sopping wet. . .

But personally, I like to focus on guys I can actually  _get._

Guys like Mark.

Mmmmn,

Maaaaark . . .

Again I look back out the window.

He is in front of my dorm now.

I watch as he stops for a moment,

Shakes his head as if to rid himself of an unwanted thought,

And turns to walk away.

Right before he leaves my field of vision,

I see him look over his shoulder,

Right at my dorm window.

Weird.

* * *

 

**Well lookie there. I wrote some more. and look, over there...all the first day of college prep I still need to do.**

**Please, write reviews, I need something to get me through the long arduous hours.**

**Love and best wishes.**


	4. Sunlight and Revelations

**Hello loves. I send batches of cookies to you all with my mind. Feel the cookies, FEEL THEM!**

**Anyways, I have consumed far too much coffee today, and as a result, am bouncing off walls, door, my friends, and any other vertical surface I come into contact with. This includes my computer and the result is this: Another chapter for all my wonderful readers out there on the interwebs.**

**Well, enough of me rambling, let's get this show on the road, but first, a brief word from our sponsors as to my(occasionally depressing) lack of ownership:**

**_Spock : I do not believe that i am owned in anyway, and if i am, it is entirely without my knowledge and i disapprove most assuredly._ **

_**Uhura : "There is no way I am owned, and also no one should own another person or be owned."** _

_**Gaila : "I'm cool with it ;)"** _

_**Uhura : "Gaila. Down girl. Don't sexually harass the author."** _

_**Kirk : "You could own me anytime you like."** _

_**Spock : "Cadet Kirk, you are not even in this installment so your presence here is not only disruptive, but illogical. Furthermore, I believe we are holding up the show."** _

_**Gaila : *Pouts*** _

**SO IN SHORT:**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**onwards!**

* * *

 

At last,

The sun peeks out from behind the cloud where she has been hiding.

After three hours of waiting,

The rain has finally ceased.

Slowly,

The campus comes back to life,

Students leave their dorms,

and teachers their classrooms.

A girl with a mass of red hair darts from the library,

Across the lawn to her dorm

Glad to be free of the stuffiness,

and the rain.

The girl at the window makes her way downstairs,

She has places to go, people to talk to,

And she is now determined to ask the Man

Why he walks in the rain.

The girls pass each other at the door way.

The red head makes a playful jab at the Girl.

She just rolls her eyes at her Friend.

And walks into the sunshine.

The Man is in his room.

He realizes that he has papers to file before class tomorrow,

But he will accomplish nothing,

While soaking wet.

Now dry,

He makes his way back across the campus

Towards the lecture halls,

And a waiting stack of essays.

He runs into the Girl just outside his classroom.

She smiles at him,

And tilts her head to the side,

He remembers that his hair is still wet.

She laughs at the face he feels himself make.

He opens the door and gestures for her to come inside.

He wished to talk to her as well.

About her reasons for dancing in the rain.

Maybe,

Just maybe,

The rain has done everyone on campus some good.

Only time will tell.

* * *

 

**And there it is, ladies, gentlemen, and everything in between, THE END!**

**Whoot Whoot.**

**I know it was short, please don't kill me, I still have homework I need to finish.**

**ANYWAYS! I have another story for these guys in the works, this one is actual prose.**

**Send your reviews on over here and tell me what you liked about this one and what you want to see in my next one.**

**I am always open to suggestions and I aim to please. :)**

**~E.**


End file.
